Pour l'amour de Adam et Eve (For the love of Adam and Eve)
by sleepyhead.shuu
Summary: "To kill-is Love." Taken after KarlHeinz's Plot as he starts his plan on creating a grand stage of his own death by using his own family member. [Rated M for Karl's cruelty lol]


Pour l'amour de Adam et Eve.

* * *

Disclaimer : Fyi, I have my own view of Karlheinz's characteristic, taken from Diabolik lovers Haunted dark bridal and his real appearance on More Blood. Eventhough those two games are supposed to be alternate reality, I tried to combine the feel I got from the two of it and made one true Karl for myself ww Anyway, just enjoy this. Also, I have no French knowledge yet I wrote the title in French ww Oh well~ just enjoy and feel the 'Karlheinz' I created for my own satisfaction~ w

* * *

Karlheinz sat in his study room in the castle. He had enjoyed his macaroons and his cup of hot tea Unusually, for a vampire like him to enjoy human's food. It didn't quench his thirst, nor fulfilling his hunger yet he just found it nice to eat. Even by now, he was ordering his loyal servant to make another pot of red tea. While he was awaiting it, he glanced again at the stack of papers on the top of his table.

Meticulously tidy as always, he had placed the discarded envelopes in one neat pile. They had been opened very carefully, with the paper-knife in the form of a miniature sword which are sharp enough for him to use for almost 'anything'. A second pile contained those party invitation he found of no interest which in a moment he would order his servant to dispose it. The third pile consisted of those letters which would require an answer of some kind, or at least an acknowledgement. Karl just recently made his way into human's ministry of justice thus why, there was quite a lot of legal letters regarding his position as one of high judge.

Karl took a soft sigh. His life had gone downfall lately. No, not in term of weaker or lost his glory. He was bored. Karl was the strongest vampire exist. No one could even stand as his equal. Thus why, everything grown to be boring for him. He wanted a new thrill, a new challenge. Yet everything came to his grasp way too easy. He went to the human world for the same reason, to ward away his boredom. He tried multiple jobs, from musician, to novelist, painter, teacher until the recent one, as Judge, of course all of it under different alias and different appearance since he was the master of disguise. And yet, if the perfection of Vampire creature couldn't even meet his expectation, how could a livestock do better?

And yet, Karl remained on his work, climbing the stairs to the top of ministry. Giving out final verdict always brought a small satisfaction to him as he always enjoyed to be the one who took control over someone's fate. But again, it wasn't enough to keep him entertained. He actually had his another motive. He could read those humans mind and of course, it didn't need a genius to know how dirty human world could be. Friend could be a foe in a split second. The words they let off always so sweet yet poisonous at the same time. To see such thing was always hilarious and it was one of a few things that kept Karl slightly away from the boredom. Looking at some member of parliaments made their way to the top by using a dirty trick, he was actually intriguing by it. He was thinking to infiltrate the parliament as well, widen his control over humans. Slipped into their highest hierarchy with a sweet temptation before twisted it into endless torture. But again, it was rather easy to made his way into parliament and when he realized it, he already gained the trust among his peers. Seemed like his plan would bear the fruit sooner than he expected but again, what should he do if he achieving the upper world already?

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his servant - with that second pot of tea. He smiled faintly at the scent of tea, poured another go into his cup. His mind still wanders, filled with a more plan to do. But no matter how many plans he had, he always back to the square one since he knew it well that he would able to get everything he wanted and he'd ended up dwelling with boredom for more. And to kill long lived vampire with boredom was even more painful than a silver bullet.

"Long lived vampire, eh.." He muttered to himself before he sipped the tea, felt the lukewarm sweetness filled his mouth. "…Perhaps, it's time for me to die..?" He placed the cup, glanced at the dark sky behind his window. He had never thought to die, not that he ever felt his live threatened. Everything solved rather easily and no one even strong enough to plant the seed of fear in the vampire lord's heart. He started to wonder, how was it felt to be afraid? How was it felt to get hunted?

A soft giggle caught his ear and once again averted his attention. He stood up, walked closer to the window as he watched a figure of beautiful lady in the garden. Her purple hair swayed elegantly following the rhythm of wind as she walked proudly, walking side to side with a man who looked at her fondly. She was Karl's wife, Cordelia.

Cordelia was the demon king's daughter. Her beauty was widely known and also her demonic blood which able to draw out one potential power to the fullest. Not to forget her infamous reputation as the best one on the bed, a manifestation of sweet lust. A lot of lords were after her, including Karlheinz himself, who longed for her sweetest blood. A beauty was a sin probably created for her sake as her perfectness brought war between lords for her attention. And yet, Karl rose in between, managed to caught her attention and made her accepted his proposal, turned her into his bride and Vampire queen. It wasn't easy to eliminate most of his competitors but Karl would never fail on obtaining what he wanted.

Karl shifted his gaze to the man she left alone in the garden. Ritcher, his younger brother. His melancholic eyes always landed that dearly to the demon princess. Since long time ago, Ritcher always loved her, called her passionately under her breath as he worshipped her beauty. Karl knew it well how much his brother longed for the seductress. And for that very reason, Karl decided to capture the demon princess in his grasp. Yes, aside of her blood, his other motive was to play with his brother, toying with his feeling for the beautiful lady.

"Poor Ritcher. He would never able to be something. Nor to get anything…As long as I exist." He chuckled, opened the window wide as he reached out his hand. The couple of vampires looked up, met his overwhelming crimson gaze.

"Come, Cordelia. I will embrace you.." His words obviously brought smile on the vampire lady. Without any more thought, the lady teleported to his side, along with a naughty giggle as she hugged his firm body. He chuckled, turned their position slightly before he kissed her lips passionately as he slowly stroked her body. His lips were kissing her hungrily yet his eyes looked out to the window where Ritcher looked at them with helpless expression. Karl always loved that expression, knowing it must hurt him deeply to see his beloved woman fell into the arms of his own brother. And of course, Ritcher's suffering brought him satisfaction.

A soft moan of the seductive vampire lady brought another smirk between their heated kisses. He slowly, pulled her corsage down as he let the curtain hid their bodies, let Ritcher witnessed nothing but voice of his beloved woman called Karl's name lustfully between the moans and her plead along with shadows of two vampires sharing their darkest desires.

* * *

Karl slid open the curtain, looked at the darkened sky above. Death might be thrilling but just like any creature in the world, successor was necessary. Of course, Karl himself wanted a successor. He was thinking to 'die' anytime soon but he couldn't do it unless he found a capable person for taking his part. His crimson eyes glanced to the side, looked at the lady who looked at him seductively as she laid on her back on the bed. It had been a while for the two of them together, even doing the rituals and yet, there was no sign of Cordelia getting pregnant.

"Say.." he said, breaking the silent after their usual rough play. "Have you ever thinking of dying?" Karl could see a sight of confusion in the face of his wife. As someone who destined to be immortal, of course that kind of thing didn't even come to her mind. "….I think I want to feel that. 'Dying'." Another stern expression appeared on the woman's face. Of course, the demon princess questioned his husband for his sudden statement. Karl turned his eyes back to the sky as he continued.

"This world started to bore me. No more thrills. No more challenge. I want to feel that 'dying'. Sadly.. No one is even strong enough to wound me. Hmph.." He snorted lightly as he raked his hair.

She didn't understand what he meant, or she refused to. Karl actually could understand her mind. For her, who found salvation behind carnal desire, Karl's words might sound unreasonable afterall.

"To kill..is the best love.." He whispered, under his own breath before he landed his eyes on her, smiled lightly as he muttered another words. "Why don't you kill me, Cordelia?" His words of course made the vampire lady widened her eyes in shock. Karl knew it too well, she wouldn't do it. She loved him more than anything, more than her own self and he knew she wouldn't even want to end his life.

"You love me, right…? You love me…" He muttered, cupped his own chin as he drowned in thought. "That's why it's not use.." He found a realization ad he looked at her.

"Leave, Cordelia. I have no more business with you." He said, more like a command as he walked toward a desk, took one book from his collection and run his sight on it. He ignored Cordelia's words, he just glanced sharply at her, made her to do as he wished even he knew deep inside she was angry for what he done. But again, not that he cared about it. Karl returned his gaze to the book, read it slightly before he chuckled lightly. He knew Cordelia was the only one who could defeat him. But again, she was madly in love with him, thus why she couldn't do it. He hoped the son from Vampire lord and Demon king's daughter would be enough to end his boredom for eternity, yet she couldn't even give him one.

"If 'love' get in the way.. why don't turn it into hate..?" He muttered, rested his chin over his palm as he continued. "But first, I shall find a successor. It is more important than anything.." His eyes looked at the side, one of envelope to a ballroom party was placed there. He took the envelope, opened it and read the content. He had never even once interested in such party but now, it'd be different. "I'm not patient enough to wait, am I?" He muttered, kissed the invitation with a devilish smirk over his face.

* * *

It was a total chaos when Karl took Beatrix, another Vampire aristocrat to be his second wife. The cause of the chaos, of course his first wife, Cordelia. Karl met Beatrix in one of party that he attended. As usual, a lot of women tried to get Karl's attention and Beatrix wasn't the exception. Yet, she did it differently. She didn't overreacted to get his attention but he managed to amaze him by how intelligent the lady was. They didn't talk much, and words didn't even needed between them. The two of them soon reached agreement. With no love but merits as the reason for their marriage. Beatrix needed Karl to regain the place for her in the society and of course, Karl needed her only for giving birth to his sons.

Of course, Karl's decision brought wrath to the heart of Vampire queen. Cordelia couldn't accept it. Just like now, where she stormed into his study room with absolute anger. She looked even more furious to see Beatrix stood by the side of the vampire lord. Karl glanced at Beatrix, took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Beatrix, leave us alone.." Karl placed his forefinger over her lips before she could answer. "Now. I will meet you later." Beatrix had no choice but to follow his order. The second consort exchanged a stern glare with the other woman before she walked out and closed the door behind her back. Karl's eyes landed on Cordelia, as she started to question his decision.

"Cordelia…" Karl smiled lightly as he looked at her jade hues. "Since when did I need your permission to do something?" He said, calmly. He could see her biting her lips, trying to calm herself but it was useless. Her eyes betrayed her and spilled some bead of tears. Karl watched every drop of tear she shed for him with a soft smile over his lips. Beautiful, if Karl should said. To see the Demon king's beloved daughter cried over a betrayal when being faithful was something fragile. Cordelia landed her teary eyes to meet his gaze, she hugged herself as if to calm her trembling body but of course, her attempt was futile. She asked why did he do that to her.

"Why…? Why I wonder.." He chuckled lightly as he stood up, walking to her side and wiped her tears gently. "Perhaps, because I'm bored..?" He said, licked the tears off from his own thumb. "I'm not that patient to wait for you giving me child." She snapped once again, telling him that she was the only one who could give him what he wanted.

"Yes yes.. of course.." He said, watched her anger with a soft smile over his lips. "You are the demon king's daughter. You will never fail to meet my expectation. But again… Waiting is not my hobby. You should know it well, yes?" Before she managed to snap another word, Karl placed his finger over her lips. "Shh… You will still the number one.. Is it not enough?" A frown appeared on his forehead at the mention of Love. Cordelia felt it wouldn't enough since she wanted his love for herself. Karl chuckled, slowly reached for her chin and brought their faces close against each other.

"….What is love…?" He whispered, slowly crushed her lips and sealed her anger with a passionate kiss. Softly, he muttered between the bodies that pressed against each other. "Love is not enough…To kill..is love." And one again, the curtain fell. The scream of anger was turning into a sweet moan of pleasure. Beatrix closed her eyes as she leaned her back against the door where the sensual body craved for her husband. Beatrix bit her lips, slowly stroke her own belly as he swore that she would be the one who would climb to the top even if she was the second consort.


End file.
